Harry Potter and the Deadly Summer
by Irish Luck
Summary: Voldemort decides that the best time to attack Harry is during the summer when Dumbledore isn't there to protect him, will Harry survive and isn't he protected at the Dursley's house?
1. Muggle Protectors

Harry Potter and the Deadly Summer

**Disclaimer:The characters/setting and anything else that JK Rowling made up are her own creations, everything else is mine!**

** **

**This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic… so enjoy!**

Chapter One

"WORMTAIL!!!" An evil voice thundered through the house.

"Y-yes master?" The clueless servant to the first voice answered, stuttering as usual.

"Wormtail, we have to FIND Harry Potter!He has gotten away way too many times; Four times he has gotten away from me!This just cannot be permitted!I can't wait for the time that he is at Hogwarts, for there Dumbledore protects him!Wormtail, faithful servant, where is Harry now?" 

"I D-don't know M-m-master"

"COME ON WORMTAIL THINK!!! You should have heard something when you were that Weasley's pet!Where is he now!TELL ME!!!"

"T-t-t-the Dursley's I-I t-think my m-master"

"THE DURSLEY'S!!! Well that is a start Wormtail.Do tell me who are the Dursley's?"

"T-they are his a-aunt and uncle a-a-and cousin I t-think, m-master," stuttering a little less now that he thought that his master was beginning to calm down, or at least focus his attention elsewhere.

"The famous Harry Potter has an Aunt and Uncle protecting him has he?Tell me, how powerful are these relations?"

"M-master, they are m-muggles"

"MUGGLES! Even better, they must have been Lily's relatives!So famous Harry is being protected by Muggles," a chuckle escaped the evil ones lips."This shall be easier than I thought!" Voldemort then sat, obviously in deep concentration, trying to come up with a plan to rid the world of Harry Potter forever!

"M-master?" A very timid Wormtail said.

"WORMTAIL!!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM CONCETRATING!" Voldemort was furious at the interruption to his careful planning.

"S-s-sorry m-master, but I-I th-thought that y-you might w-w-want t-t-t-t-to know t-that n-no-nobody knows w-where these D-D-D-Dursley's l-live."

"WHAT?Nobody knows where they live huh?Well we are going to have to do something about that, o yes we will.I remember a certain time where the Weasley's came through the chimney to their house.Aw yes, my spy in the ministry is doing an awfully good job to come up with that information.We will just have to connect it to the Floo powder system again…"

"Y-yes Master," Wormail said and proceeded to shrink into a dark corner of the house, trying not to distract his master again.

******

Meanwhile…

"HARRY!! Can't you do anything right?You are supposed to be sweeping the entire floor!!! Not just that one square foot!" As usual, Vernon was finding something to complain about that he could also take out on Harry.

Harry Potter was a 15-year-old wizard who, about 14 years ago, was the only person to survive Voldemort and the Avada Kedavra curse.In fact, it was Harry that caused Voldemort's downfall.14 years ago, Voldemort had found out where Harry and his parents lived through their secret keeper who was supposed to be guarding the place from Voldemort.Instead this secret keeper was on Voldemort's side and took this information to his master in attempt to get his praise and honor for such a good tidbit!Instead this Death Eater helped to cause the downfall of Lord Voldemort.After storming into the Potter house, Voldemort killed Harry's father.Then he proceeded to kill Harry, but Harry's mom was in the way.All he wanted to do was kill Harry and his father, James; Lily Potter wasn't even on that list, until she attempted to protect Harry from Voldemort, forcing him to also kill her.Because Lily had died to protect Harry, her love acted like a shield for Harry.When Voldemort attempted to kill him, the curse rebounded and instead struck Voldemort, not killing him because he had taken measures for immortality, but stripping him of his body so that he was no longer quite human.Because of this spell that Lily had put on Harry, Voldemort couldn't touch Harry without experiencing extreme pain.Now, Voldemort can because, to get his body back, Voldemort had used Harry's blood, and so the spell was extended to Voldemort and he was allowed to touch him now.

Now Harry lived with the Dursley's, his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley.Petunia and Vernon enjoyed bossing him around while Dudley's favorite pastime was either taunting Harry or beating him up.Then Harry discovered that he was a wizard when he was invited to attend Hogwarts, a wizarding school.Then his life changed, at least during the school year, during the summer, he was back at the Dursley's, forced to do chores and practice his dodging techniques.

"HARRY!! Since you are taking so long on sweeping that floor, you will do the rest of the wooden floors in the house, and then scrub them on your hands and knees!" Harry imagined his uncle going purple in the face from rage, as he usually did when having anything to do with him.

_Why do I even do this anyway? _Harry thought, _I do wish that that underage wizard rule didn't exist so that I could do magic in the summer as my defense against people such as the Dursley's.I wouldn't even use my magic on anyone other than the Dursley's during the summer!I can't wait for this summer to end!_

******


	2. Perfecting the Plan

Harry Potter and the Deadly Summer Chap 2

Chapter Two

"WORMTAIL!!" Having finally come up with a master plan, the Dark Lord was impatient to get it started.

"Y-yes master?" A timid Wormtail answered, afraid for what his master would have in store for him now, and if he could do it without any mistakes this time or not.

"Did you get that Floo powder from Diagon Alley like I asked you to?"

"Y-yes master, I m-mean n-n-no master I…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY NO WORMTAIL!!!!" Enraged at the possibility that he might have to wait another day, Voldemort's temper was getting the better of him.Of course he often didn't bother to contain it, it was good to give Wormtail a little scare here and there to get him to obey orders.Voldemort got his wand out and was preparing to conduct the Crucio curse when a bag of Floo Powder was thrust under his nose."Wait a minute Wormtail, you just said that you didn't get this Floo Powder for me, if that is so, how did it get here, EXPLAIN WORMTAIL!"

"Y-y-y-y-yes m-m-master"

"AND STOP STUTTERING, THAT IS GETTING VERY ANNOYING!!!!"

"Y-yes master.You see master, I-I'm not supposed to b-be seen in p-p-public because I am s-supposed t-to be d-dead.So, I h-had one of your m-many supporters r-r-run into o-one of the s-s-shops and grab a bag of F-F-Floo P-Powder." Nervous now that he thought that he had done something terribly wrong, Wormtail was beginning to cower in his dark corner, trying to get away from that evil glare that Voldemort had trained on him.

"Very good Wormtail, Very good.Actually I would say ingenious of you if I didn't know you weren't capable of that Wormtail.Yes, I shall come up with your reward later.Now to contact that Lucius Malfoy, we do need to get the Dursley's on that Floo chimney route thing…"

Glad that for once, he had done something of his master's bidding to almost perfection, Wormtail permitted Lord Voldemort to use his mark, without complaint, to help contact Malfoy, the contact in the Ministry.

******

"HARRY!! Wake up NOW!! We are getting HUNGRY!!!"This time it was Petunia's shrill voice commanding him._Harry do this, Harry do that, when will it ever end! _Harry thought this as he threw on some jeans, a shirt and glanced in the mirror to see if he looked semi acceptable. His black hair was a mess, as usual.His lightning shaped scar was still as visible as ever, no surprise there, he wasn't expecting it to suddenly go away overnight.This scare was the only thing that he had to remember that horrible night that Voldemort killed his parents.When he rebounded Voldemort's curse, he was left with only a scar, while Voldemort was something no longer quite human.He was kinda tall and skinny, like that was going to change overnight as well, but it did seem like he had grown yet a few more inches overnight.

He then went into the kitchen, and proceeded to grill tons of bacon so that he would keep Dudley and Vernon happy, and took out a watermelon and sliced that up, for Petunia and Dudley.Although The Dursley's had abandoned all hope of Dudley losing a few pounds on the diet that they had him on the summer before, he didn't lose any despite the fact that they were nearly staving him, they still proceeded to feed him well-balanced, nutritious meals!

After they were fed and happy and Vernon had gone to work, Petunia out shopping and Dudley asleep in one of his many naps, Harry had about an hour to himself.This he used most efficiently for his aunt and uncle hadn't locked up his trunks again this year, the fear of Harry's murdering Godfather was still lurking in their heads.For the first half hour he did his homework like a responsible child, then, today sent letters off to his friends because he was extremely bored and lonely.Hedwig was glad to be put to work again after such a long rest.

After that restful hour, Harry was put to work again.He was totally oblivious to the mischievous planning of his most hated enemy, who was at that moment perfecting the plan to kill him.

******


	3. Safe or not?

Harry Potter and the Deadly Summer Chap 3

Chapter Three 

"WORMTAIL!!!" The plan was settled and ready to be put into action.The Dursley's were expecting him for dinner that night.

"Y-yes master?" Mentally, Wormtail went through the list of things that he had done that day, trying to see if he had made any mistakes.He didn't want his lord mad at him!

"Wormtail… is anything wrong with the plan?Are we on schedule?"

"N-n-no master, y-y-yes m-master."

"Good, then take out the Floo powder, Wormtail, and prepare for a wild ride!"

"W-w-what master?"

"O, didn't I tell you that you were invited along Wormtail!I don't know how that little detail slipped my mind!Well I do need another wizard along in case something should go wrong, even if that wizard IS practically a squib.Basically, if something should threaten me, you, Wormtail, are my sacrifice.You are going to have to distract the attacker longer enough for me to get out of there, even if that distraction means certain death on your part! Got it Wormtail?"Voldemort said this last part with an evil smile distorting his features.

"Y-yes master, a-a-anything for m-m-my m-master."

"Very good Wormtail, the attack will take place this evening, begin the preparations Wormtail."  
"Y-yes master."

******

"HARRY!!!!Did you finish cleaning the entire house yet?We ARE expecting important company you know!!!!!!"Uncle Vernon was as usual, going purple in the face with rage.Appearance, especially his house appearance, was especially important to Harry's uncle these days.Harry wondered who it was that was coming over to dinner this time, especially since he hadn't been given the stay in your room and don't make a sound speech yet.

Harry finished washing the counters and polishing the doorknobs for the fifth time today.He was seriously wondering who in the world would have his aunt and uncle so jumpy.As far as he knew, they didn't know anybody as important as this cleaning was making them feel to him.He guessed that he should probably ask who this person was.I mean the worst they could do was tell him, well other than sentencing to his room without food for a month.In actuality, Harry wouldn't mind that much, he could always ask his friends for food and entertainment.

"Umm… Uncle Vernon?If I may ask, who is coming to dinner tonight?"

Uncle Vernon, who was steadily becoming purple with rage at Harry for actually asking him a question, suddenly appeared calm again, as if this question wasn't so bad after all."Well, Harry," Vernon said, as if this person didn't need explaining."We are going to be entertaining none other than Mr. Riddle and his assistant Mr. Pettigrew…" Suddenly Vernon became aware of Harry, who had stopped scrubbing the floor to stare at his uncle in shock.

"Wormtail… Voldemort… coming here… for dinner?" Harry managed to stammer out.

"Yes boy, which is why we need this place CLEAN!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING AROUND!!!!!" Uncle Vernon was clearly unnerved by Harry's reaction to those two people's names, who were Wormtail and Voldemort?Clearly they were two people that Harry knew from the magic world, but what relation did they have to Mr. Riddle and Mr. Pettigrew. What about them made Harry scared?Scared?YES!!If these people made Harry scared then maybe they weren't so bad after all.

After that little tidbit of information, Harry finished the cleaning as fast as he could and snuck away to his room before any more cleaning assignments could be bestowed upon him.

Once up in his room, Harry proceeded to take out two sheets of paper.Both Dumbledore and Sirius had told him to keep them updated._Well if this isn't news _Harry thought to himself, _I don't know what is._He proceeded to write out a note to Dumbledore first, then Sirius.

_Dumbledore,_

_My uncle recently informed me that a 'Mr. Riddle and his assistant Mr. Pettigrew would be having dinner in my house tonight'.What should I do, if Voldemort sees me, he'll kill me, and I can't use my magic AND the Dursley's wouldn't do a thing to stop him, they would probably celebrate my death!I know that Wormtail owes me for saving his life that time, but I doubt that he would come through for me this time!!!_

_Harry_

_ _

_Sirius,_

What should I do?Voldemort and Wormtail are coming to dinner tonight!! For some reason, the Dursley's invited them (magical people no less) to dinner!!!He's going to kill me as sure as I have a lightning shape scar on my forehead!I'll send you a letter if I live (IF… and if by some miracle!) I'm really worried, I thought that Dumbledore said that this was the safest place for now, well now it doesn't seem safe, I'm scared, I've never really been scared before, I can't use my magic, I have no defense.

_Harry_

Harry then went to Hedwig, his owl, and asked her if she was up to delivering two messages for him.Hedwig responded by sticking out her leg for the notes to be attached and was out the window before Harry could wish her speed and luck.Now, without anything to do to keep him distracted, Harry began pondering what the evening would bring.His pondering lead him to pacing, trying to figure out what to do to defend himself.After pacing uselessly for an hour, Harry had decided that the first thing he should probably do was confront the problem and see how bad it was.The best way to do that was to go downstairs.Just before he went through the door, an owl came swooping through his window.At first glance, Harry was able to determine that this owl was one of many that resided at Hogwarts.Taking the note that was attached to the owl's leg, Harry read:

_Harry,_

Not to worry my dear boy!Voldemort can't get you; I did tell you that you were safe at the Dursley's!You see, Harry, well never mind, I'll let you figure it out for yourself!It really is quite funny once you know the secret!Just remember, you are safe!Not to worry!Thanks for keeping me updated though.

_D__umbledore_

_What did Dumbledore mean?_Harry thought.He decided to go downstairs anyway.

*****


	4. The Arrival

Harry Potter and the Deadly Summer chap 4

Chapter Four 

"WORMTAIL!!!" Voldemort was finally ready to put his plan into action.

"Y-yes master?" Wormtail was a nervous wreck.He wasn't entirely sure of his master's plan to bring him along; surely there were more suitable wizards.

"Wormtail, my faithful servant, the time is right to put the plan into action.Do you understand Wormtail?"

"Y-yes m-master, I'll get the F-F-Floo P-P-P-Powder."

"Very good, oh and Wormtail?"

"Y-yes master?"

"No stuttering once we get to the Dursley's.We are important you know!"

"Yes m-master."

"Now Wormtail, where is that Floo Powder, it is time that we were going!!!"

"H-here m-m-master" Wormtail then handed the Floo Powder to his master.

"Okay, now Wormtail, feed a bit to the fire, climb in and shout 'The Dursley's', got it?"

"Y-yes master." Wormtail took some Floo Powder, threw it on the fire, stepped in and was gone with an echo of 'Dursley's'.

Sure now that they were successful on getting the Dursley's house onto the Floo network, Voldemort proceeded to use the Floo Powder to get himself there also.

When Voldemort reached the safety of the Dursley's fireplace, he found his servant, Wormtail still inside of it.

"WORMTAIL!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL HERE!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET OUT!!!"

"Y-yes Master, b-b-but m-master, t-t-t-t-there is s-s-something b-blocking the w-w-way out."

Voldemort took time to examine what was blocking their way out, and found out that it was only wood, nailed across the front of the fireplace!"WORMTAIL!!! YOU IDIOT!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST BLAST IT OUT OF THE WAY??? DO YOU HAVE A BRAIN WORMTAIL?"

"S-s-s-sorry m-m-master, please f-f-f-f-f-forgive me!"

"JUST DON'T MESS UP AGAIN WORMTAIL!!!!" Satisfied that his servant was now thoroughly scared and visibly shaking, Voldemort proceeded to blast the wood covering the fireplace out of the way.

******

Harry arrived in the living room just in time to hear a small thump coming from the direction of the fireplace.Wormtail and Voldemort were using the Floo Powder system.Harry knew that the Dursley's place had been taken off of the Floo Powder system and paused briefly to wonder how their dinner guests were using it.His thoughts were interrupted by shouts coming from the direction of the fireplace.

"WORMTAIL!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL HERE!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET OUT!!!"

These shouts brought the Dursley's out to the living room to inspect what was going on."Harry, you're not to use magic correct?"Vernon was extremely worried.The last people to arrive through the chimney were the Weasley's, a family that was easily recognized by their bright red hair and freckles.That visit had ended in disaster when one of the twins, who are always up to something whether it be good or bad, mostly bad, one of the twins dropped a candy on the floor near Dudley.Now Dudley is Harry's cousin and he also loves food.That year, Dudley had been on a diet.He couldn't have any junk food at all, so when a candy feel on the floor right in front of him, Dudley didn't hesitate when he picked it up and put it in his mouth.Almost at once, his tongue, which had turned purple, started growing.Mr. Weasley offered to fix it, but it took awhile for him to convince Vernon and Petunia that he was trying to make Dudley better, not worse.Nevertheless, the Dursley's didn't quite trust chimney entrances; they hated anything to do with magic, especially Harry.

"WORMTAIL!!! YOU IDIOT!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST BLAST IT OUT OF THE WAY??? DO YOU HAVE A BRAIN WORMTAIL?"

Another shout protruded from the fireplace.Now Harry was certain that it was Voldemort inside of that fireplace.Harry only had moments to live.Any moment now they would blast the wood out of the fireplace.Then there would be trouble._I hope that Hermione and Ron will remember me, _Harry thought as he prepared himself to meet his doom.

"JUST DON'T MESS UP AGAIN WORMTAIL!!!!"

With these words still echoing in the room, the boards covering the fireplace were blasted out of the way.There, in the soot, stood Wormtail and Voldemort.Wormtail was visibly shaking, probably terrified.He had soot all over him and was overall, a mess.Voldemort on the other hand had managed not to get a speck of dirt on him.He still managed to look proud and dignified even in the fireplace, which at once gave him a good impression on the Dursley's.Vernon was beginning to think that maybe these _wizards_ weren't so bad after all, especially if they all looked like that one.Leave it to Vernon to think that a _bad_ wizard wasn't actually all that bad when the _good _ones were crazy.

After a few moments, Voldemort finally ventured out of the fireplace, into the room.He calmly looked around, glancing into each corner as if hunting for a trap.When he was sure that there was nothing for him to fear, he turned to Vernon."Good evening Mr. Dursley, I am Tom Riddle and this is my assistant Peter Pettigrew," Voldemort said this last part with a simple gesture behind him.Wormtail hadn't made his own way out of the fireplace yet.He was still there, crouching and waiting.Once more, Voldemort glanced around the room.

"Good evening Mr. Riddle, and to you Mr. Pettigrew, so glad that you could come.I would like you to meet my wife, Petunia and my son, Dudley"

"Pleasure to meet you," Voldemort was obviously working to get on the good side of the Dursley's.Harry was wondering now when he would finally notice him and once he did, would he kill him right away or wait until after dinner.All these thoughts, plus many more, were making him dizzy.He also didn't doubt the fact that Vernon knew that Harry was afraid of this wizard.

Finally, impatience obviously getting the better of him, Voldemort asked, "Where's the boy, Harry?"

******

Thank you all for reading this!And thank you for the offer of being a beta-reader, but my sister already does that job for me =).Don't worry, there is more to come and sorry about the cliffhanger.Thanks for the reviews!


	5. No Harry?

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

He couldn't find the potter boy anywhere.After he blasted the boards out of the way, he found himself looking into a room.In front of him stood a family that he presumed were the Dursley's.The older male was rather large and looked as if he didn't have a neck at all.The female was skinny and a little tall, and looked as though she had twice the amount of neck.The boy, at least he thought it was a boy, was big fat and ugly, to put it short.Deciding that he had been in the fireplace long enough, Voldemort calmly stepped out into the room.He glanced around the room, paying special attention to the corners in case that Potter boy had set a trap for him.As if it would work, but better safe then sorry.

When he was satisfied that there was nothing in the room to endanger him, Voldemort proceeded to politely introduce himself and Wormtail."Good evening Mr. Dursley, I am Tom Riddle and this is my assistant Peter Pettigrew," he hated the name Tom Riddle, it was such a muggle name, but he had decided to use it so that he could get the muggles that he was visiting to trust him.He doubted that they would like to have a companion by the name of Voldemort.While introducing Wormtail, Voldemort realized that the idiot hadn't gotten out of the fireplace yet, and that he was all covered in soot.

_Where is that Potter boy, _Voldemort thought as he looked around the room once more, _he should be here by now.I am his most hateful enemy.Where is he?_

"Good evening Mr. Riddle, and to you Mr. Pettigrew, so glad that you could come.I would like you to meet my wife, Petunia and my son, Dudley"

"Pleasure to meet you," it was best to get on their good side before he killed their nephew.He didn't know how they were going to act.Speaking of the Potter boy, where in the world was he?He couldn't hear any sound in the house that indicated that he was near, and yet he didn't seem to be in this room, unless…

"Where is the boy, Harry?" he asked, afraid at what the answer might be.

******

Harry was confused.Surely Voldemort could see him, he had checked all the corners in the room, and the corner that he was hiding in wasn't very dark.He could tell that Vernon and Petunia were also puzzled by the fact that Mr. Riddle couldn't see Harry.Dudley, afraid that something magical was about to happen, had hid himself behind the couch, clutching his overly large behind and was moaning.A few years ago, Dudley had a pig's tail growing out of his behind because of a bad encounter with some magic.

"Why Mr. Riddle, can't you see Harry?I mean, he is right here in the room."Petunia had spoken up; she didn't want to agitate her guest.She glanced in Harry's direction; giving him a meaningful glance that clearly said _Harry, greet our guest… POLITELY!!!_

"Um… Hi, Volde-Mr.Riddle," _big idiot that looks like a snake,_ "Glad you could come,"_ now get out of here before I strangle you, or attempt to._After greeting Voldemort, both in his thoughts and through spoken words, Harry turned his attention back to his foe to see his reaction to this introduction; he wanted to be prepared for whatever came next.

Surprisingly, Voldemort didn't appear to have heard Harry.Instead he seemed to be pondering something.What, Harry didn't know.Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Voldemort finally asked, "So, Harry is in this room is he?"This caused Vernon to glance at Harry, and start to go purple in the face, and Petunia to faint in surprise."Excuse me Mr. Dursley, but could you do me a favor and pick Harry up and bring him right in front of me?"Vernon clearly did _NOT _want to do this, but of course this _was_ a very important guest that he was entertaining.He walked over to Harry, picked him up, and carried him over to Voldemort.Right before he got to him, Voldemort whipped out his wand pointed it at what he believed was Harry and shouted an incantation."_AVADA KEDAVRA_," and with that Vernon Dursley dropped dead.

******

Thanks for reading!! Sorry for the short chapter, but I don't want Voldemort's viewpoint to be there twice in one chapter.I kinda have a pattern going on here J The next chapter will hopefully be longer! ~sportbabe~


	6. The Killing Starts Here

Harry Potter and the Deadly Summer Chap 6

Chapter Six 

"Why Mr. Riddle, can't you see Harry?I mean, he is right here in the room."The woman had finally spoken up, though her message was far from reassuring.If Harry was in this room, and he couldn't see him, that could only mean one thing, he had a secret keeper, but whom?Surely after that little trick didn't seem to work for that boys parents, they wouldn't be stupid enough to try it again, would they?What if the secret keeper was Dumbledore himself?There might be some trouble if that was the case, but surely not too much since the headmaster of Hogwarts was getting on in his years!But, if it wasn't Dumbledore than who was it?Wait a minute, I remember there being a witch or something living somewhere on this street.What was her name again?O yes, Mrs. Figg!Well, we'll just have to see if Mrs. Figg trusts her ability as secret keeper or not.I wonder if a spell can still work on an invisibly person?A person that I am not supposed to know lives here.I will just have to find out.

"So, Harry is in this room is he?" When he asked that, Voldemort notice Mr. Dursley glance in the direction of what appeared to be open air._That must be where Harry is_, thought the Dark Lord.The woman fainted in what appeared to be surprise at his question.Come to think of it, she had glanced at that open air a minute beforehand.Maybe Harry had done something that Voldemort obviously didn't see or hear."Excuse me Mr. Dursley, but could you do me a favor and pick Harry up and bring him right in front of me?"This way, Voldemort would have an idea of where Harry would be when he tried to kill him.He watched Vernon gather an invisibly something and start walking toward him.Right when he was about to reach him, Voldemort whipped out his wand, pointed it more or less at the invisibly thing, and shouted, "_AVADA KEDAVRA._"Green light shot out of his wand and the old man dropped dead.The man, that means that Harry couldn't be harmed by spells._That must have been a pretty complicated spell to protect Harry like that, _Voldemort thought._Well, since one's down, I should probably finish off the rest_."Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra," he said, killing the rest of the Dursley's.A whimper behind him caused him to turn, "Wormtail, what are you doing still in that fireplace?Get out!We have to put the dark mark over this house; maybe Mrs. Figg will walk right into our trap.Oh, and Potter, don't think I'm done with you yet!"With that, Voldemort strolled out of the house and onto the street.He raised his wand into the air, said an incantation, and the dark mark came out of his wand to hover over the house.Then he waited near the house, but out of sight.Sure enough, running footsteps were soon heard and the witch known as Mrs. Figg came into view.She gasped in horror at the dark mark over Harry's house and dashed inside.Voldemort followed.

******

_That was weird,_ Harry thought.Of course, by now he was used to weird things happening to him.I mean, he is a wizard after all.But, for a 15 year-old wizard, what just happened to him was classified as unusual, not weird because things aren't called weird in the wizard world, where anything could happen. (**A/n: sorry if that didn't make sense!**)

Having a spell go right through him had indeed disturbed Harry a bit.I mean, you would be scared too if you saw your worst enemy whip out his wand, point it where you were and shout the incantation that would bring your death.Harry knew that Voldemort couldn't see him, but he hadn't known if the spell would actually find its target.I guess in a way, he was glad that Vernon was dead, that meant that he wasn't.And it was a relief to know that he would never have to live with the Dursley's ever again!Although he did hope that that reason hadn't been because they had died in the hands of his enemy.They were the only family that he had left, even if they weren't much of one.Harry came back to his senses when he realized that there was tears, real tears streaming down his face.Harry never cried, not anymore!Well, it did make sense; the Dursley's were the only family that he had ever known.Hurriedly, Harry whipped the tears from his eyes.There was no such time to crying, not when there was things to do, like find out where Voldemort had gone to, and what was he saying about Mrs. Figg knowing about the dark mark?She couldn't possibly know about the dark mark unless… but it couldn't be, could it?Mrs. Figg couldn't be a _witch_, could she?Surely Harry would've known!Hearing running footsteps, Harry realized that Mrs. Figg would be in big trouble if she came to the house, because Voldemort was most likely still nearby.He had to warn her.

Harry ran to the front door.He was careful to stay inside the house because he wasn't sure how far the spell on him extended.Inside the house, he was probably safe; well he had already proved that.Outside, well he didn't want to be caught off guard."MRS. FIGG," Harry yelled, loud enough to wake the dead."Harry?" came the reply, "you're all right?""YES NOW GET OUT OF HERE!! VOLDEMORT'S NEARBY!!!!"

He was rewarded with a quick gasp, a muttered curse (Voldemort), and a muttered incantation (Mrs. Figg).He hoped that Mrs. Figg was going to be all right.Meanwhile, Harry had to stay in the house, in case Voldemort was near by.

Footsteps were coming from the house.Harry whirled around, hoping that Voldemort wasn't still there, and if he was, that he still couldn't see him.Instead, he saw Wormtail slowly making his way from the living room to the door, where Harry was!He watched as Wormtail used his silver hand to balance himself, and crushed the chair he was using for a balancer, causing him to fall to the ground, punching a hole in that as well since he used the same hand to try and catch himself._I don't want to get in the way of that hand_ Harry thought to himself, he had wanted to wrestle Voldemort, but with Wormtail, Harry would prefer wands!He quickly left the doorway to wander to his room.There, he decided to send a quick letter to Dumbledore.

_Dumbledore,_

_Well, you were right, everything did turn out okay, in a way.Voldemort didn't see me, though you probably already knew that!He tried to see if a spell would somehow get to me.He found where I was by having Uncle Vernon hold me up, and then shot the death spell at me.Needless to say, Uncle Vernon then dropped to the floor, dead.Dumbledore, I think that Voldemort is starting his death streak; he killed the rest of the Dursley's.Mrs. Figg came when she saw the Dark Mark, I think he was going to kill her too, but I warned her just in time.Is Mrs. Figg a witch?Why didn't I know?Well, I'm going to stay in the house for the time being, I suspect that nobody evil can see me here so I'm safe._

_Harry_

_P.S.If the Dursley's are dead, where am I going to stay next summer?_

Hedwig had returned from her earlier job that evening, while Harry was busy downstairs.She had somehow gotten Sirius's letter off of her leg and was eating and drinking calmly in her cage.She seemed unaware of the troubles that had been going on that night.When Harry came to her, with a letter in his hand, she looked at him tiredly."Please Hedwig, its important."Reluctantly, she stuck out her leg and with a nip, that was a bit sharper than usual, was out the window.

Harry then read Sirius's letter:

_Harry,_

_I trust Dumbledore, so I think your safe. Hope everything turns out all right!_

_Snuffles_

This letter was short and to the point, as were all of _Snuffle's_ letter, in case the got read by the wrong people! Which reminded Harry, he called him Sirius in the last letter! _Boy I'm lucky these days! It was probably a miracle that that letter didn't get intercepted._ And with that last thought in his head, Harry drifted off into sleep, a sleep plagued by nightmares that resembled what happened that day.

******

**Okay I hope that was longer! Thanks for all the reviews! I killed off the Dursley's because I thought that I was making Voldemort off as too nice, being polite, and only coming to a MUGGLE house to kill Harry. Besides, now that he had risen again, he is going to start killing, so I had him start. I know that end there was kind of stupid, but I was over most of the action and got a little bored! Next chapter hoped to be soon!**


	7. Mrs. Figg

Harry Potter and the Deadly summer chap 7

Chapter Seven

Harry woke up to find Mrs. Figg sitting in his bedroom.As soon as she noticed that he was awake, she came over to the bed."Exciting night last night, now tell me, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but, Mrs. Figg, are you a witch?"

"Yes, now, you are safe as long as you don't leaved this house.Evil, mostly people of You-Know-Who's clan, can't see you while your in this house.You have had a pretty complicated spell but on you, the same that your parents had, and I'm your secret keeper.As long as they don't know that, you are safe.There is a group of death eaters that are guarding this house, you won't see them because He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had some of his death eaters become Animagi, so you have a bunch of animals guarding your house.If you step out of here, they will kill you.They won't come in, they are afraid of you, and of the powerful wizards that will be apparating in and out of here.Yes, you will have visitors, and hopefully letters too.They will probably let owls come and go from here because it will help to tell them that you are still in this house.I think that's it, any questions?"

"Will I still be able to go to school?"

"Of course!The wizards that will be visiting will bring you supplies and such!Food, games, and eventually your school supplies.When the time comes, we will figure out how to get you out of here and to school.I think that the Hogwarts Express is out of the question, we don't want to endanger the other students.No, we will get you there another way because you will also be safe at Hogwarts."

"What about the Floo Powder system, couldn't I just take that to Hogwarts?"

"No, we have reason to believe that the Dark Lord has, umm, played with the system a little bit.A couple of our wizards have used it and became lost in a different part of the chain.Others, well they used it, and we still haven't found them.We think that they may be dead.As a safety precaution, we have decided to close it down for now.We think that if you were to use it, you would find yourself in front of You-Know-Who himself."

"Oh, well I think that's all, wait, where are you staying?Don't you need to be safe?"

Mrs. Figg chuckled."Harry I am a full-grown witch!I can take care of myself!"Then, seeing Harry's concerned face, she added, "well if your that worried, I will be staying at Hogwarts for the time being."

"Oh okay, do you know if Voldemort," Mrs. Figg flinched, "if Voldemort has killed anybody else besides... besides... my family?"Harry still hadn't gotten over the fact that he got his relatives killed.He a little surprised that he missed them, but they were the only family that he had had left!_If only I had warned them, maybe they would still be alive now._

"Actually, yes Harry, those people from the Floo Network that we believe are dead, well we believed You-Know-Who killed them.And we found a wizard family dead about a week ago.The dark mark was still visibly by the time the Ministry got there.You remember Oliver Wood Harry?"Harry nodded."Well, that family was the one killed last week.Oliver was spared since he was trying out for a Quidditch team at that time.Hard years are coming Harry.Well, I'd best be off, I'll visit again soon!Remember, don't leave the house.Goodbye."

And with that she was gone.Harry was alone to fend for himself.Well not exactly himself since wizards would be coming in and out to visit and to bring him supplies._Well, if I get really bored, I could always read my schoolbooks_.Harry laughed, that sounded exactly like something Hermione would do.Wait, if he had to stay here the whole summer, which would mean he couldn't visit Ron this summer, this was going to be a boring summer.

And he was right, it was boring, at least for him.In the Ministry, wizards were trying to come up with ways to stop Voldemort a second time.Things didn't look good.For one thing, Fudge had to deal with the fact that it looked as if Voldemort had indeed come back for a second time.The Dementors had picked up and left Azkaban, to go join Voldemort's gang no doubt.There was no sign of the giants, it was probably too late for them.People were rioting.They had found out that the Dementors had left and were panicking and questioning the wisdom of putting them in charge of the prisons in the first place.Now everybody in prison had escaped.More and more deaths were occurring, most believed to be done by Death Eaters.Parents were wondering whether school would start earlier, or if they would take younger kids.They believed that it was safer at Hogwarts because Dumbledore was there, and Harry Potter, and Voldemort was rumored to be afraid of Dumbledore, and Harry Potter had gotten away from Voldemort four whole times.And, they still hadn't located Sirius Black, the man that was rumored to be responsible of James and Lily Potter's death.All in all, Fudge was sorry that he hadn't taken Dumbledore's advice.

By the end of the summer, the wizarding world was back to living in dread of what the next day would bring.Harry had gotten his books and other supplies from one of the many wizards that had visited him that summer, knowing that that place was one of few that would probably be safe for the time being.

******

Finally, the first day of school was upon the students of Hogwarts.Harry still didn't know how he was to get to school, only that he wouldn't be taking the train.Finally, around noon, an hour after the Hogwarts Express had left, someone came for Harry."Got your stuff Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Yup Sirius, right here."

"Good, now let me see it."He took it and gave Harry his robes."Put those on Harry."Harry did so.Meanwhile, Sirius had taken the rest of Harry's stuff and shrank it so that it could easily fit in Harry's pocket."Put your stuff in your pocket Harry, and then take this."Sirius held out an old book.This is a portkey, it will take you directly to Hogwarts, and it will go at 12:10 so we're going to have to hurry.You will end up in Dumbledore's office.There, he will unshrink your stuff and house elves will take it to your room.You will be there a little earlier than the others, but when they get there, go ahead and join your friends for the sorting and the feast.Okay, its 12:09 now Harry get ready, and good luck!"

A minute later, Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office. "Well hello there Harry, have a nice ride?" the headmaster said with the familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Yes sir, o and here's my stuff."

"Good boy, just leave it here and I'll get it back to you, now run along, the rest of them should be here soon."

"Thanks headmaster."

******

Well that's the seventh chapter all done.I don't know if I should right anymore on this story... if I do, it will be about the school year, and all the excitement going on!But I don't know if I should go on, should I?I mean this one was about the 'Deadly Summer'!Well if not... thanks for reading and all those great reviews!Until next book! ~*Sportbabe*~


End file.
